


Forcefully, with Greater Need

by zarabithia



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky both have adjustments to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forcefully, with Greater Need

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime in the future, post-Siege. If you need a Golden Age  reference for Steve's pipes, [here you go](http://www.merelyanillusion.com/scans/stevegoldenage.JPG).

Steve expected some change from the way things used to be, between himself and Bucky, when they finally got back together in the aftermath of the defeat of Osborn and H.A.M.M.E.R. Despite the enormity of the threats that loomed over them and the immense battles that had to be fought, they weren't at war this time around. While they were certainly charged with the responsibilities that came with picking up after Osborn and the Superhuman Registration Act, they were allowed to do that in a relative time of peace. While putting the pieces back together was difficult, it wasn't war - Steve had fought in enough of them to know the difference.

The last time Steve had pulled Bucky close and breathed in the warmth of his lover, the world had been falling apart around them and they were lucky to get ten minutes to themselves to enjoy each other's company. Rebuilding the world allowed them the kind of luxury they hadn't had before. It was certainly a pleasant change, and one Steve enjoyed, as he lingered lazily on their bed and watched the shadows change their path over Bucky's skin with each additional movement.

There were other differences, as well. Steve tried not to notice the way the warmth of Bucky's hand conflicted with the coolness of the opposing metal arm. He also pretended to ignore the way Bucky's accent shifted at the moment of climax and allowed for the Russian accent that represented loss of control in more than one way.

Those differences made Steve pull Bucky closer and hold on even tighter, because as much as he ached for what Bucky had gone through and as much as he'd used the last minutes of his trip through time to attempt to prevent everything the Russians had done to Bucky, the accent and the arm represented the only reason Steve was still able to have Bucky in his bed.

The possibility of the alternatives - of a world in which Bucky had grown up and had the life and family he deserved - was one Steve would have given his own life to give Bucky, but it was also a possibility that made Steve arch up with greater need into Bucky's hands and kiss Bucky more forcefully.

With all the changes that had transpired between them, Steve didn't expect Bucky to chuckle into the kiss and pull away.

"I must be doing something wrong," Steve said ruefully, "if I'm making you _laugh_."

"No, no," Bucky assured him, but the chuckle grew. "Don't be cross, Steve. I just figured out why you taste different."

Steve _wasn't_ particularly cross, because the light spilling into their room from the hallway light Bucky'd been too impatient to turn off splashed across Bucky's back when he sat up and high-lighted Bucky's features just enough to make Steve uncertain whether it was drawing he wanted to do, or something much more seedy.

Seedy now, drawing later, he figured. "I _taste_ different? You've got to clarify, Buck, because - "

"Because I've tasted _a lot _of you?" Bucky smirked.

Steve squeezed Bucky's knee and gave a small smile of his own. That might not be exactly how he would phrase it...but that didn't make it _untrue._

"I meant your mouth," Bucky clarified. "And I finally figured out it was probably the lack of tobacco. Steve Rogers doesn't smoke pipes in the twenty-first century, does he?"

"There have been studies," Steve explained. "We know that's not healthy for you these days."

"Of course," Bucky agreed solemnly. "It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you don't have to try so hard to prove you're not scrawny little Steve Rogers anymore. It doesn't have anything at all to do with not needing to look sophisticated beyond your years anymore."

"Maybe," Steve answered. "I'm more used to my frame these days. I might spend less time trying so hard to fit into it as I did."

"Meanwhile, I have to get accustomed to it all over again, with a few changes," Bucky mused.

"Think you're up to the task?" Steve challenged, and Bucky moved Steve's hand up from its spot on Bucky's knee.

"You could say that," Bucky murmured, bending down to kiss Steve. The chuckles continued into the kiss, which was different from what Steve was used to. But with all they'd been through, the sound was a warm change that Steve welcomed.


End file.
